Porto Seguro
by Thata Martins
Summary: Tag 7x02. Sam estava alucinando. Se Dean não agisse, não desse um jeito de consertá-lo, de trazer sua sanidade de volta, Sam estaria perdido. Wincest. Para Taxxti.


**21 de Outubro de 2011.**

**Resumo:** Tag 7x02. Sam estava alucinando. Se Dean não agisse, não desse um jeito de consertá-lo, de trazer sua sanidade de volta, Sam estaria perdido. Wincest. Para Taxxti.

**Beta:** Eu mesma.

**Avisos:** Tag do episódio 7x02. Contém spoilers, incesto e insinuação sexual entre homens.

* * *

><p>Toda sexta-feira eu assisto Supernatural ao vivo e fico surtando no Twitter com minhas colegas de trabalho. Depois de assistir o 7x02 e ir madrugada adentro com a Tati discutindo e teorizando e dando ataques de fangirl e reclamando, ela me solta uma ideia de plot que eu não consegui tirar da cabeça. Então, resolvi escrever e saiu isto aqui.<p>

_TaxxTi, essa aqui é toda sua. Pode botar debaixo do braço e levar pra casa.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Porto Seguro<strong>

Dean bateu a porta do carro, olhando a paisagem com receio. Estava atento a qualquer sinal de perigo, a adrenalina fazia seu coração martelar contra o peito sem dó. O sinal de GPS do celular de Sam apontava aquele lugar abandonado como o atual refúgio do irmão, e aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal.

Chamou pelo irmão algumas vezes, antes de entrar no galpão e encontrá-lo parado com uma expressão assustada. O grandalhão estava respirando ruidosamente, como se tivesse corrido muito, ou lutado desesperadamente. Dean olhou para os lados, não enxergando nada de errado.

- Sam, o que você está fazendo?

Uma arma engatilhada apareceu em sua linha de visão e Dean estancou. Levantou as mãos, assustado com a perspectiva de levar um tiro de seu próprio irmão.

- Eu pensei que estava com você, Dean.

Loucura, em toda sua glória, pulando de um lado a outro nos olhos verdes que o encaravam. Ali Dean percebeu o tamanho da desgraça que se abatera sobre eles. Ali ele finalmente entendeu que, se não fizesse nada, seu irmão escaparia de suas mãos para sempre. Se Dean não agisse, não desse um jeito de consertá-lo, de trazer sua sanidade de volta, Sam estaria perdido. Mais do que ele próprio estivera. Mais do que em qualquer outra fase de suas histórias.

Ele pega a mão do irmão, pressionando o machucado de leve, esperando Sam ter alguma reação positiva. Ele vê a dor nos olhos do mais novo, vê o quão quebrado e fodido ele está. Dean já estivera ali, na mesma situação que Sam, sabia o que aqueles malditos eram capazes, sabia as coisas terríveis que se passava em sua cabeça e o quanto aquelas alucinações eram vívidas. Até hoje, Dean tinha dificuldades para lidar com qualquer tipo de brilho amarelado.

Por isso, sabia que tinha que dar a Sam algo palpável, algo em que ele pudesse se segurar, algo para depositar sua confiança, para chamá-lo à Terra quando o Inferno estivesse tomando conta. Algo suficientemente forte, como naquela vez em que Lúcifer tinha possuído o corpo de seu irmão. Sam precisava saber diferenciar a realidade do resto, precisava diferenciar Dean de uma alucinação distorcida.

Vendo o tamanho da angústia nos olhos verdes à sua frente, Dean não teve dúvidas do que fazer. Soltou a mão de seu irmão, segurando sua cintura firmemente, puxando-o para si e, num ato desesperado e nem um pouco sutil, juntou seus lábios aos do moreno, a outra mão virando o rosto de Sam, tirando os olhos assustados do que quer que ele estivesse vendo, focando-os somente em Dean.

O ato sobressaltou Sam e ele desviou os olhos de Lúcifer, para encarar diretamente o rosto do seu irmão, roçando no seu, enquanto os lábios carnudos pressionavam os seus levemente, hesitantes. Sam fungou, seu coração disparado. Dean puxou-o ainda mais para perto, colando os dois corpos, fazendo uma carícia gentil em sua nuca. Sam viu os olhos tão iguais aos seus se fecharem lentamente, os cílios longos varrerem sua face, as sardas de seu irmão ficarem em evidência por causa do rubor que tomava conta de suas bochechas.

Sam olhou por cima do ombro do loiro, para onde a figura de Lúcifer deveria estar. Por algum milagre que ele não conseguia entender, o demônio se fora. Só sobraram os dois dentro do galpão abandonado. Sam suspirou aliviado e sentiu-se genuinamente surpreso quando seu corpo respondeu aos apelos silenciosos do mais velho, abraçando-o gentilmente e dando passagem para a língua de Dean brincar com a sua.

Eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso. Não importava o quanto eles sofreram, quantas situações insustentáveis eles já tinham transposto, eles eram irmãos, de sangue, e nada justificava esse tipo de comportamento. Esse... incesto. Não era saudável, não era... certo.

Certo?

Mas Sam não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguma coisa normal acontecera com ele e Dean. Perseguidos, maltratados, torturados, caçados e mortos, por demônios, anjos e humanos... Tantas coisas já tinham se passado nas suas vidas, por que aquilo deveria ser a gota d'água? Porque condenar algo que, por mais estranho que parecesse, estava devolvendo a sanidade para Sam?

Ali, naquele galpão empoeirado, através da sujeira incrustada nas paredes e no cheiro de mofo do lugar, Sam conseguia sentir algo crescendo dentro dele, uma força quente e poderosa, tomando conta do seu peito, clareando sua mente, lhe dando esperanças. Apertou o corpo do irmão contra o seu, beijou-o como se sua vida dependesse disso, o que ele desconfiava que fosse mesmo o caso.

No meio de toda aquela bagunça, de todo o caos que era a sua vida, Dean parecia a única coisa sólida e constante. O único pilar em que valia a pena se sustentar. Dean era seu ancoradouro. Para o loiro, não importava quantas vezes o irmão caçula lhe desapontasse, quebrasse seu coração em pedacinhos e esmagasse sua cara contra o chão, quando Sam tivesse terminado, Dean abriria os braços e o acolheria. Seu amor por Sam era maior do que tudo.

Ali estava algo que valia a pena se agarrar. Sam logo compreendeu que, mais eficiente do que a dor autoinfligida, o amor de seu irmão o tiraria daquela bagunça. Os olhares preocupados, a vigilância constante e, agora, a troca de carinhos, aquilo o ajudaria a construir as barreiras que precisava para manter a dor do inferno longe. Sam sabia a jornada árdua que tinham pela frente, mas subitamente ele não se importava. Contanto que tivesse Dean, contanto que seu irmão continuasse a acreditar nele e nunca o largasse, ele ficaria bem.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Sam olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmão, perdendo-se no mar solidário e amoroso. Dean segurou os ombros do mais alto, apertando e transmitindo segurança enquanto falava:

- Agarre-se nisso. Quando tudo mais parecer confuso, nebuloso e distorcido, lembre-se que eu te amo, e nada pode corromper isso. Nem mesmo seu cérebro grande e burro. – ele fez um carinho gentil em seu rosto.

Sam segurou a mão do irmão. Fechou os olhos por um momento, gravando suas palavras e o calor que seus corpos compartilhavam. Depois, dirigindo os olhos marejados para a boca de Dean, Sam sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, amplo e lindo que há muito tempo não dava. Assentindo, tomou os lábios do irmão outra vez, mantendo qualquer alucinação ou dúvida longe dali.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

Então, galera, é isso. A ideia central da TaxxTi foi fazer a cena do galpão virar um Wincest porque, né, todo mundo viu a tensão sexual dos dois naquela hora. Apertem o botãozinho de comentários ali embaixo e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam.

E aí, pra melhor a coisa toda, ela **também** fez uma fic (com _final feliz_ e tudo). **Vão lá ler**. O nome é _Not Falling_, está nos meus favoritos. É linda, bem construída e escrita, e quente pra caramba. Só não esqueçam de comentar, porque deu trabalho pra ela, especialmente comigo enchendo os pacovás toda hora.

Ah, e outra coisa: MarySpn, postei **finalmente**. Hahahahahaha.

Tchau, gente!


End file.
